Only You
by Queentha-chan
Summary: One-shots about loves! Hetalia, Vocaloid, Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, and more! R&R please! I am sorry for the grammar mistakes and some OOCness!


Chapter one: The Night of Love with an Ayakashi

Me: so, this title and story was made by my friends and they told me to update this on FF uh… we take turns next is me, Divany, Althea, and then, all of us. ^^

Felice: I was the one who make this story. Enjoy - v – b

Me & Felice: We Own The Characters!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Felice was a normal girl, she kept a secret that she don't have many friends on her social life. She has two best friends their names are Divany and Thatha, they were friends together even if what happened to herself or the others.

One day, she met Hitomi Hiriako, an ayakashi who was pretending as a human. She followed him and found herself lost in the ayakashi world; she was on an ayakashi festival. _Who's that cat eared ayakashi? He's so handsome like Hitomi-san from earlier today… _she thought and found herself again, hold by that cat eared ayakashi.

She tried to scream but her voice wouldn't come out "Felice-san, what are you doing here? We should go!" he holds her hand and run to the place where she came back to her own world "Thanks… Hitomi-san" she blushed a little. "Well, stay away from here again, nee?" he kissed her forehead.

"But!" he had gone she doesn't even got a word spitted out from her mouth. She looked at her hands, her warm hands… "Should I go back?" she muttered to herself and she ran onto a kimono shop, "Ah, Thatha" she smiled "Can I borrow a kimono?" she continued "Sure" she bring her into a room filled with little kimonos where they used to a festival they celebrate once a year.

"Can you pick one for a festival?" she come in to the room and looked at the kimonos "Sure" she bring a light colored kimono and wears it to her "Wow, is this… me?" she trying to hold back her smile but instead she hugged her friend "Thanks, thanks, Tha…" "You're welcome…" she smiled gently. Felice sense a cool air.

Felice got her way home and wears a cat ears and nine fox tails and gone to that festival again, "Hitomi-san… please… show me your true identity…" she murmured before she had gone following him and founded herself inside a carriage with an ayakashi, AGAIN.

"Hitomi-san, are you…" "Okay? How do I suppose to be okay?" he looked at her trying to hold back a word or more. "If you can tell me something, tell me" she smiled. "Okay, first, you almost made me panicked like a man who lost his daughter. Second, you are on an ayakashi world, that doesn't mean you could freely run everywhere, anywhere, anytime!" he tried to hold back his sobs.

"I… I'm… so sorry…" she looks at him "Yeah, wait here." He had brought her a kimono. "Eh, another one?" he smiled gently and dressed her with the kimono "That looks perfect on you" he smiled again to the little girl. He put a hairpin on her "It suits me?" she blushed a little.

A girl with a light pink colored expensive kimono, yellow hairpin, teal sash, and pair of socks and getas smiled on Felice, her pure mixed silver and white colored fox ears and a tail with the same color was fragile like. Her clear light white-blue eyes gently looked at her. _Such a beautiful woman, but she looked like someone familiar… _she thought the man beside her smiled back on the grace, gentle, and noble like kitsune, she bring a lantern. Her mixed silver and white colored long and beautiful long hair was being the way it was. "I'm one clan with Hito; I was half Yuki-Onna and half kitsune. I lived on the human world for a long time" she smiled and transformed into a human for seconds and turned back into herself.

"Thatha?!" Felice surprisingly screamed, she smiled and nodded "My real name is… the half yuki-onna and kitsune from the Hiriako clan, Kirara, the youngest of all my family. My big sister is the yuki-onna Tsurara. My mother the half kitsune and yuki-onna Setsura." She smiled. He blushed a little "Don't talk like you know everything, Kirara" he smirked. She just frowned "Why, another girl you're bringing today."

He just looked at the human girl. The ayakashi just looked back at him sweetly "Oh, I forgot, if you kissed a human… Hito… you have to marry her, that's the rules, right?" she smiled "M… marries the human?" the human just stared surprised at the two ayakashi "Yup" they just nodded like no human was there to hear them.

"I haven't told you right? Kirara is my sister-in-law. Her sister had married my twin, Hiromi Hiriako that's why we are one clan" she nodded. The human just saw someone running to them "Hitomi-sama! Kirara-sama!" a little kid, with puppy ears and tails, a light blue mini yukata, pair of short socks and wooden getas run to the siblings "What, Inukai?" he asked the little girl "Taihen da! The master had smelled a human presence… he called someone to search for it and… and… killed it…" she shivered on fright.

Felice tried to run but her legs won't walk. Hitomi stared at the paralyzed human, he brought her bridal style and run to the portal and put her to her room through her window. He frowned "God, how long will this forbidden relationship between us stay like this…" he had ran back to the ayakashi world.

The yuki-onna came "Kirara! What are you guys doing here? Master and kaasama is searching for you guys" her blue hair was long. "Sorry. Sorry. I was with Hito, he was right…" she looked for her friend, he was nowhere to found. Then someone run into their place "sorry I was bringing a lost kid to her mom" the yuki-onna smiled he was never been like this. "Kid… is it an ayakashi?" he smiled "Of course what else?" "I thought humans would be trapped here." The yuki-onna smirked looking at the floors, with human footsteps on it.

Her usual icy look-through eyes can saw the human footsteps which just walked earlier before she came. "Well, I'm going to the human world. I just saw steps of a half here." She smirked he smiled, "Wont we go too, Kirara?" the half yuki-onna nodded. "I know it better than you anyway" she smiled.

"Do walk" they walked to the human world through the same portal, again all of them except for Tsurara had smiled "Come in, it's her house." She smiled welcoming her sister to her house not Felice's. "Oh, I can smell human's scent. Is this… your house?" the two was shocked they never knew Tsurara will know it. "Onee-chan, it's her house. Look her granny is sleeping. Wait, I'll check her bedroom" she had flown to her own room and a room. She made two ice statues that looked like humans as Felice and a granny.

She got back and saw herself held' by her sister. "Tsurara! You…!" her sister disappear and came back with shreds of ice on her hand Hito ran to Tsurara he scratched her she smiled "Thanks for the honesty, Hito, Kirara, I just tested if Hito love her or not." She disappeared leaving an ice shred that was so clear and beautiful, Hito ran again to her house, and to her bedroom he smiled "Being in love with you isn't bad, Felice-san. Let's meet again…" he kissed her then disappeared. Leaving the surprised girl wake up tears flowing when she remembered his words that she heard for the last time "Is it okay to leave her?" the ayakashi asked "I'm fine."

"Hitomi-san! Don't go… don't go… I loved you…" she murmured behind her sobs she puts a smile "We'll meet again… someday"

—Years later—

She walked with her umbrella "Ah, it's raining... it just make me remember, her house is near." She walked with her high heels tapping slowly on the wet road. She walked, passing every house and stopped on an old Japanese house. "Hoi! I'm here! Kirara, can I go inside?" she called the mistress of the house "Sure, but could you stop with the 'Hoi!' and 'Kirara' thing? And I got a surprise for you." She nodded and come in to the house her shoes tapping to the wooden floor. She heard a familiar voice from inside a room while she continues to walk. Voices like "Oh, sure, I'm so delighted to see her" and "I can't wait for it" they come to a room where two persons were there, sitting "You're!" she closes her mouth with her palm and ran to the man, she hugged him. "Hitomi-san…" she cried happily "Felice-san, I'm home" he hugged her back.

"I'm glad I'm in love with you…" she murmured.


End file.
